Manufacturing items using a digital representation of the items is known in the art. For example, three dimensional (3D) printers and Computer Numerical Control (CNC) machines manufacture items based on a digital representation of the items, e.g., provided as a file.
In particular, 3D printing is a fast growing field which has caused the manufacturing of items to become significantly more distributed. When manufacturing is centralized, e.g., done in a factory, controlling quantities and other aspects, e.g., where, how, and how many items are produced, may be relatively easy.
However, in today's distributed environment and with 3D printers becoming available, every owner of a 3D printer or other manufacturing machines can manufacture items on the premises or even at home.
Known systems and methods do not enable the growing number of designers to sell or provide their designs to the growing number of clients or manufacturing entities.